<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by truewolf14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622177">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14'>truewolf14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mates, Other, Reader is a werewolf, Titans, Werewolves, Wolves, all AOT characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground District. It’s located under the safest land that is being protected by the three outside Walls. An abandoned underground. Leftover from the sealed Immigration Plan. In this land cast aside from the light, it’s not rare for those who are born and raised here to rot away without even seeing the surface once. </p><p>until the chance is given to three unlikely criminals.... and a werewolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New story idea! Feels so good to get someone thing new out there with a properly planned out storyline. My other stories that I have on hiatus will most likely not be continued. I will only be focusing on this one and Unlike Most Girls until they are finished or a new story comes out!</p><p>This will follow the anime storyline of Attack on Titan, starting with the OVA A Choice With No Regrets and then moving into the main series with Eren and the gang.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>The Underground District. It’s located under the safest land that is being protected by the three outside Walls. An abandoned underground. Leftover from the sealed Immigration Plan. In this land cast aside from the light, it’s not rare for those who are born and raised here to rot away without even seeing the surface once. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Farlan quietly counted the stack of money before separating it into four equal stacks. He smiled down at the males in front of him, handing one stack to each. “Here, sorry for the wait. Payment for both last and this time” he said with a fond smile before handing the last stack to Jan. </p><p> “Ah thank y-” he paused when he noticed the extra roll of money, blinking up at Farlan in surprise. The man simply smiled and nodded before ushering them out. </p><p> “You guys better not spend too much even if it’s a mistake.” he playfully looked over at Levi, who was lazily polishing his blade. “We’re being observed” </p><p> “We already know, let’s go, guys,” one of the men said as he slipped his coat on, the others agreeing with him. Farlan watched as they left, his lips twitching when Jan paused at the door without turning. He quietly continued on, gently shutting the door behind him. </p><p> “Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the 3D Maneuver Gear.” Farlan hummed softly as he moved to sit on the couch, leaning back into it. “Everyone’s share has increased too.” </p><p> “It seems one has increased more than the others,” you said as you shared an amused look with Farlan, leaning back in your seat beside Levi, gently brushing your foot against his leg. </p><p> “What’s the reason?” Levi interjected, not looking up from his blade. Farlan sighed softly as the smile left his face, looking back over to the door. </p><p> “His… Jan’s leg has gotten worse again… you two have noticed right?” his frown deepened as annoyance took over his features. “Medicine is really expensive. The price recently went up too. Seriously…” he scoffed. “These damn Underground Merchants. Have you heard? The Stairway Toll also went up.” you frowned deeply at that, flicking your gaze over to Levi as he hummed in agreement.</p><p> “With that, it’s even less likely for the poor to ever see the sunlight..” you murmured quietly, leaning against the table as a low growl rumbled in your chest. “We have to buy our way up no matter where we go. They increase the price as they want.” you threw your hands up in annoyance before standing and moving to stand in the middle of the room. “Even if you manage to pay and get outside, without citizenship you can’t stay long. You’ll be sent back immediately.” you huffed, </p><p> “Apparently the lack of sunlight causes people’s legs to go bad. It’s not like knowing it will change anything though…” Farlan huffed.</p><p> “Your mother’s was the same, wasn’t it?” Levi asked. Farlan didn’t respond, simply looking over at him. “So that’s why. Even so, it still looks like a large sum..” </p><p> “It’s compensation” Levi looked up at this. “It… might already be too late. At the very least, I hope he finds a good hospital.” he murmured, sharing a look with you. </p><p> “I see…” Levi hummed before going back to polishing his blade. Farlan picked up the leftover cash and stared at it solemnly. </p><p> “How much more do we need to be able to live up there?” he murmured before opening his mouth to speak again. A noise outside caught your attention though, your keen senses picking it up before the others could. </p><p> “Shh. someone’s outside..” you whispered, holding a hand up to silence Farlan. Just then, there was a thud at the door, making Levi and Farlan stand at the same time. Levi gripped his knife tightly as they moved on either side of you, another thud sounding at the door. Your nose twitched as you scented the air. “I don’t recognize her scent…” you whispered. Farlan moved to stand beside the door, gripping the doorknob and waiting for Levi’s cue. When he got it, he yanks the door open, causing a young girl to fall over onto the floor. She didn’t even try to catch herself, making you wince when her chin connected with the ground. </p><p> “What? It’s just a kid... “ Farlan sighed as he placed a hand on his hip, peering down at her in exasperation. “That surprised me.” </p><p> “Not… a kid…” the girl said with clenched teeth, causing the three of you to peer down at her questioningly. “I’m not… a kid!” she huffed out again. </p><p> “Is that so? I won’t feel bad for kicking you out then.” Levi said, his voice emotionless. “I’ll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide.” </p><p> “Levi…” you murmured in warning beside him. He didn’t even glance at you.</p><p> “Get out now.” he continued on. When she didn’t move, didn’t even flinch, Farlan huffed out an annoyed grunt. </p><p>"What You can’t even move?” he asked.</p><p> “Of course I can! Don’t look down on me!” she growled out before slowly pushing herself onto one hand. You quickly took notice to the bird that was cradled in her hand, swaddled up in a dirty cloth. </p><p> “What a strong-willed kid.” Farlan murmured in amusement. Just then, a voice sounded in the distance, making your jaw clench in anger. </p><p> “Over here!” a man shouted in the distance, making the girl gasp. She tried to push herself up more, but lost her balance and fell against the door with a heavy thud, making her wince. </p><p> “Tch, bastard, you’re being chased?” Levi grunted out, glaring outside the door. He moved to stand in the doorway with Farlan, glaring down at the three men who ran out from under the archway. You moved to crouch beside the girl, quietly looking her over for any wounds. </p><p> “What should we do?” Farlan asked as he looked down at the men. Their voices easily carried up to them. </p><p> “Shit, that brat… she really bit me..” the fat man huffed, glaring down at his hand where clear bite marks could be seen. “When she’s caught, I’ll be the first to have fun with her.” his words made your jaw ache as you bit back a snarl, eyes flickering golden for a moment. </p><p> “There’s no fun or anything on a brat like that.” the dirty blonde man said. The fat man laughed greedily before finally taking notice of his observers. </p><p> “Huh? Hey, there’s a dirty little kid over here, right?” he called up to them as he stepped to the bottom of the stairs. </p><p> “Those are the only kinds around.” Farlan said with a shrug as he stared at him. The man blinked before clicking his teeth and making his way up the first flight of stairs. </p><p> “You guys are the thugs in this area?” he asked. Farlan scowled at this and dropped his voice so only the four of you could hear. </p><p> “Which of us are?” just then the man stopped at the base of the second set of stairs, spotting the girl sitting in front of you. </p><p> “Hey… I’ve found her!” he laughed. His two companions joined him on the stairs, the blonde man grinning wickedly. </p><p> “I thought as much. Are you guys friends?” he asked. </p><p> “Not at all.” Farlan hummed, not moving from his spot against the door. </p><p> “Then hand her over to us.” the man with the bowl cut said, his deep voice making your ears hurt. It wasn’t a soothing deepness like Levi’s, it sounded more like sandpaper against your eardrums. “You’ll be sorry if you cover for her. After all, she tried to get past the 11th Stairway without paying!” the three of you blinked in shock, your gaze dropping to the girl as she tried to hide her face. You could sense that Levi was slowly becoming more agitated the more they talked and dirtied up his front step. “You guys should know this, the 11th Stairway is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov to be exact. Anyone who tries to pass there without paying is prosecuted.” the man continued. </p><p> “Of course, you guys will be charged too for being her accomplice.” the blonde said, making the girl flinch. You placed a hand on her shoulder as Levi and Farlan simply stared at the men, not reacting the way they hoped they would. “You guys get ut, hurry up and hand her over!” </p><p> “I don’t care anymore. Move away from her.” the fat man started up the steps, his gaze locked onto the girl. A low growl rumbled from your chest as you moved closer to her protectively. But you didn’t have to do anything when the man placed a filthy hand on Levi’s shoulder. Before anyone could react, Levi brought his knife up, right across the man’s hand, making him yelp and stumble back. His hand was now gushing blood as Levi took two steps forward, making the man gasp. The rest of you, sans the girl, blinked emotionlessly when Levi began to beat the man, kicking him a couple of times before gripping his collar and hauling him up to his face. </p><p> “Don’t touch me with your filthy hand…” the fat man flinched as he gazed up at Levi’s cold stare, making him tremble in fear. “I might get dirty.” he kicks the man back out the door, watching as he fell into the arms of his pals. You smirked when they almost didn’t catch him, your lips twitching in amusement. Farlan stepped out of the doorway to peer down at them as Levi moved to clean off his blade. </p><p> “Oh my… you can’t do it like that. We always prioritize hygiene. Wash your hands and come again.” he said simply. </p><p> “These guys are dangerous. Let’s go!” bowl cut gasped out before the two men hauled their partner down the stairs. Farlan watched them go quietly as Levi turned to face you and the girl, who was staring at him in awe. </p><p> “Hey, how long are you going you hold it to your stomach? It’ll die you know.” you huffed at his words, rolling your eyes as the girl gasped and quickly uncovered the bird. </p><p> “B-But… I thought it’d be warm…” she murmured, gently lifting the bird into her hands. </p><p> “What’s with the bird?” Farlan asked. </p><p> “It got lost on its way here. Probably through some duct. So I thought I’ll bring it to the surface.” you gaped at her words, your mouth dropping open. </p><p> “Don’t tell me you tried to break through the Stairway just for that?” you snapped out. The girl was unfazed. </p><p> “This guy would want to fly in the sky instead of being here underground.” she gently stroked the bird as she peered down at it fondly. Farlan sighed heavily and shared a look with you before kneeling beside her and looking over the bird. </p><p> “Well, that’s fine, but… its wing is injured, you know,” he said softly as Levi moved farther into the room. </p><p> “Eh..? really?!” the girl gasped in shock as Farlan gently took it from her hold. You sighed softly and stood up, following after Levi towards the table. Farlan and the girl moved to sit on the couch, gently shutting the door behind them as they got to work on fixing the bird. </p><p> “I’m surprised you stopped when you did.” you murmured as you stood behind Levi’s chair, gently draping yourself across his shoulders, your chin resting on one. You quietly stroked his chest as you nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent and effectively calming him down. “I’m proud of you.” <br/> <br/> “You always look so disappointed in me when I go overboard. Plus, I didn’t want to scare the girl.” he hummed quietly, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned back against you. </p><p> “You always act so tough, but deep down, you’re just a big teddy bear.” you teased, making him grumble. “And don’t deny it. I know you, Levi, you’re my mate after all.” you playfully nipped at his cheek, eyes flickering gold once more as he reached up to run his fingers through your hair, making you purr. </p><p> “Nothing gets past you my Little Wolf” he murmured, peering at you out of the corner of his eye fondly. You smiled softly and gently turned his head to press your lips to his. He hummed against you before pulling away at the girl’s words. </p><p> “You’re really good at that, you know!” she chirped, watching as Farlan finished wrapping up the bird’s wings. She blinked as she seemed to realize something. “That’s right, what’s your name? I’m Isabel!” Farlan smirked at her before chuckling as he set the bird back in its cloth nest. </p><p> “I’m Farlan. That’s (Y/n), and the grumpy one is Levi.” he teased, making Levi glare at him half-heartedly. </p><p> “Farlan… (Y/n)… and,” she grinned widely as she stared at Levi with awe-filled eyes. “Levi-Bro!” he blinked at that and raised a delicate eyebrow as you snickered behind him. </p><p> “Bro..?” he questioned. </p><p> “Listen, please, let me come with you!” Isabel suddenly begged, making you straighten up and gaze at her curiously. “You guys have been using the 3D Maneuver Gear, right? I’ve seen it before!” she gazed down at her hands with a distant smile. “I felt really envious. You guys fly around like birds.” she whipped her head up to look at Levi hopefully. “Please, I want to try it too!” the three of you shared a look before you and Farlan looked at Levi since he was technically the leader of your trio. </p><p> “What do you think?” Farlan asked. Levi didn’t say anything as he stared at her for a moment before getting up and making his way to the front door. You blinked before moving to follow him. </p><p> “Please!” Isabel begged again, making him stop beside her. He quietly shifted to face her, his gaze hard and calculated. </p><p> “If you stay here, learn how to clean before you learn 3D Maneuver Gear,” he said before continuing to the door. He waited until you were out of the door before shutting it behind him, the sound of Isabel’s excited gasps travelling through the wood. You quietly chuckled at that and gently took his hand as you walked down the steps, the people on the steps moving out of the way. </p><p> “You’re always so hard on people” you hummed quietly, smiling at the others. He hummed softly in acknowledgement as he glanced over at the woman quietly playing guitar. Just then, Isabel’s voice rang loud and clear, carrying tot he both of you. </p><p> “Thank you, Bro!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know of any grammar/spelling mistakes within the text!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>